


day and night to morning, keeping me in the moment

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, Multi, Napping, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Sometimes you just need a nap or two with the boos to recharge your batteries.
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	day and night to morning, keeping me in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> what do you do when you're stuck in bed feeling sorry for yourself because you have no one to cuddle? you write disgusting fluff where everyone gets some snuggin'
> 
> they're all cats here and yeah, they're hybrids who can do full shifts, yes don't bother yourself with the technicalities just enjoy the purry goodness
> 
> jaebeom and yugyeom - maine coons  
> jackson - siberian cat  
> youngjae - tabby  
> bambam - sphynx  
> jinyoung - turkish angora (think thurston)  
> mark - persian (like cupcake)

The afternoon inches away into the evening, the start of a hectic day winding down to a close. The pauses between the incessant honking and hooting become infrequent and longer, the rush hour traffic finally dissipating as people hurry to their homes or other after-work engagements on a weekday.

In an apartment on the seventh floor by the closed window, Jinyoung heaves a tired sigh. The heat of the sun has dwindled down to a cozy temperature. The residents, having trickled in after Jinyoung, shouted weary greetings before heading to their rooms. The muted sounds of a clock ticking and multiple breaths coming from the various rooms, signifying that their occupants were asleep, are the only things his cat ears are picking up.

Jinyoung goes down to the floor, lips curving in silent satisfaction as cold fingers meet sunwarmed wood. He stretches out on his side, makes himself at home in the rectangular block of sun in the otherwise dim living room.

The day catches up with him, the mind numbing task of dealing with parents and coworkers alike, painstaking grading and assessment of students, the constant onslaught of mixed scents on his sensitive nose... Parent-Teacher Meetings were hell on his feline sensibilities.

For a second he wishes for someone who to wander in, so he can be held and cocooned into a comforting pair of arms but just as quickly dismissed the thought. His nose was still irritated and the slight ache between his brows had barely started to abate. Having one of the guys close would only make him restless. Exhaling a breath, he closes his eyes and eventually slips into a light doze.

When he comes to, Jaebeom is next to him, his fingers in the crook of Jinyoung’s elbow, rubbing delicately at the skin there. Freshly showered, he's erased all the scents he must have accumulated throughout the day by scrubbing rigorously with the odorless shower gel Jinyoung had used earlier. He silently thanks Jaebeom for his consideration, feeling a little too warm and slightly better than hours ago. The headache is gone. 

Jaebeom's blunt fingernails trailing up and down the bare skin of his forearm were sending enjoyable sensations throughout his body, lulling him into a relaxed state, his head lolling from side to side as he slipped in and out of sleep and Jinyoung was just about to extend an invitation to Jaebeom to become the big spoon when - 

He only gets a split second of a warning to adjust his weight to the side (getting his tail crushed under his back was not fun) he's being pounced on. Jaebeom's bulk drapes itself over his lower half, fingers pulling down the generously wide, amateurly snipped collar of Yugyeom's shirt before grabbing the flesh of the clavicle between his teeth, latching on.

Jinyoung gives an annoyed chirp, the kind a cat makes when they've been grabbed by the neck with another cats teeth who wants to play. His hand comes up to bat at Jaebeom's head to convey that he's not in the mood for gamboling, but his teeth aren't exerting any pressure, just holding the tepid sleep warm skin of Jinyoung’s chest in his mouth. A pair of purrs, the other a few seconds later than the first, fill the room.

Jaebeom eventually relents his toothy hold on the piece of Jinyoung in his mouth, settling for nuzzling his head into his stomach instead. The shirt had ridden up when he'd been sleeping, and Jaebeom's damp, sticky cold hair make him scrunch his nose in disgust. 

"Jaebeom," he groaned, wanting to be annoyed but not being able to find the energy for it. He's about as useful as slightly under-cooked mug cake: gooey and spilling all over the place helpless to anyone coming to take a poke at him. 

Jaebeom grunts and nuggles against the wonderfully smooth surface of Jinyoung’s tummy that despite many workouts has retained its trademark softness. "Soft kitty," he mumbled, thick and sleepy, smushing his face into it. 

Jinyoung gives an irritable shove at Jaebeom's head, stuffing his shirt under his face so as to minimize the unpleasant sensation of damp hair on him. Jaebeom settles down, content to just lie on top of him and Jinyoung takes a few minutes to be grateful for the fact they're both not in cat forms. There's no way his compact Angora form could win over Jaebeom's massive Maine Coon one, especially when the older boy was trying to get his way. 

Night has arrived, the sun's heat is gone, replaced by one of the hybrid on top of him. Dinner preparation needs to be started on and he still has to email the parent attendance list to the coordinator and contact the ones who didn’t make it. The others are asleep still, their breathing steady. He wonders if instead he can order out instead, tries to remember where he put the takeout menus and his phone, and if he should ask the guys what they were in the mood for or just order Chinese for everyone and be done with it. 

He pokes Jaebeom awake to ask him what he thinks but doesn't get an intelligent response. A jaw cracking yawn interrupts whatever he was going to say, reminding him of what a day he's had and that going back to sleep again doesn't sound like a bad idea. He can let someone else do the fending for once. Jaebeom has fallen asleep on top of him and is drooling slightly on his stomach. Jinyoung pushes him on to his back, wriggles out of his shorts and shirt after transforming and curls into a ball, white and fluffy, on top of Jaebeom’s favorite black shirt. He hopes he sheds on it.

A hand plants itself into Jinyoung’s fur, scratching his back and lightly behind the ears before coming to rest on his head, fingers taking care not to flatten the ears. Jinyoung drifts back to dreamland.

\---

He gains consciousness in Yugyeom’s lap, who’s arguing with Jackson over who gets to eat the last piece of pickled radish. Mark and Jaebeom are at the stove, fiddling with something in the pan. Bambam and Youngjae are noisily slurping noodles and ladling broth with chicken into their mouths. Milo is chasing Coco. The apartment is lively and brightly lit and there’s the intoxicating scent of fried chicken, ramyeon and kimchi in the air. 

Jinyoung sits up, digging his paws into Yugyeom’s bare thighs for balance and meows loudly for attention. All six heads turn to look at him.

Bambam erupts into the loudest _awwwwww cute_ ever and snatches the piece of chicken Youngjae was about to put into his mouth and holds it out to Jinyoung. Sniffing it to affirm there weren’t any spices he takes it, his body automatically erupting into a loud purr as he swallowed it down. Everyone at the table takes turn feeding Jinyoung some chicken, Mark and Jaebeom, coming over with a fresh pot of ramyeon, join the fray as well and Jinyoung’s just happy to bask in the attention, nipping at their fingers if they got distracted from feeding and fawning over him. 

He doesn’t even protest when Yugyeom settles him into the crook of his arm like a baby and Jackson holds out the string of his hoodie for him to play with. He humors them, letting his animal instincts push his human ones into the backseat and take over. Finishing up a school year wasn’t new for him, but it left him wrung out every time. It took up all his energy and sometimes he didn’t even get to see any of the guys for days straight. Sometimes, the only way to relax was to just let go. 

They all migrate to the floor after cleaning up and putting the dogs away for the night. Jinyoung finds himself lying on top of Jackson, his Siberian genes giving him dense soft fur that was a delight to snuggle into. Youngjae immediately plopped himself over Mark, the difference in their tawny and caramel coats making a unique contrast. Mark nips at Yugyeom’s ears before dragging his tongue over them. Bambam, hairless yet smooth, wriggles himself between Jinyoung and Youngjae, letting out a satisfied noise as he’s sufficiently cloaked. Jaebeom and Yugyeom, the largest cats in their group, curl themselves around the others in a protective circle, draping their tails over them.

Somebody’s going to wake up with a dick in their face, thinks Jinyoung, yawning when he thinks of the morning to come and the yelling that will ensue when they’ll realize they’ve shifted back to their human forms sometime during the night. The milky moonlight creeping into the room along with harmony of seven heartbeats and steady breathing makes for a lovely setting and for the third time in the past few hours, Jinyoung falls asleep again.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. the jjp biting scene was inspired by my own cats. monkey was just chillin' when mj decided to pounce on her sleepy ass and dig her tiny teef into her furry neck. and then they fell asleep. 
> 
> [ come find me here!](https://curiouscat.me/fatcats)


End file.
